Wolfie the Wolf
Wolfie is a very young 3-year old anthropomorphic wolf who always loves to have fun and make adventures and journeys everywhere he goes. He's fun-loving, attractive, cute, fluffy, blue and smart. He was born on Rainbow Tree in an Iceland below a sacred well. He was then found by Danrick and Luke aka Luny Kentler and they then became best friends and became a team; a team known as Team DanRick. Other than having fun, Wolfie also likes playing with technological gadgets and gizmos even lightsabers or devastating weapons. He also has a sad addiction of having nightmares everytime he sleeps. Biography Wolfie was born in a sacred well on the very top of Rainbow Tree, a rare tree where special foxes, hedgehogs, echidnas etc. are born. Unfortunately, 3 months after Wolfie's birth, the Barbaric Tribe arrived and killed everyone in sight. Luckily Wolfie's parents hid him somewhere safe where he won't get hurt. Sadly, his parents were captured and murdered brutally by the Tribe. Wolfie was to be found, lost, hungry, thirsty and sick. Then another kid a few months or even a year or two older came to rescue him from the well for which he has discovered. His name was DanRick also known as Daniel Rickardo the Baby Hedgehog. Danrick then brings Wolfie to safety where he and Luke the Cat, a cat who has Silver and Blaze's looks and abilities and happens to be raised by parents who lived in the opposite clan. Ramon then helps them revive Wolfie back to health. Wolfie was then invited to join DanRick's team where they can show anyone, even adults, that such small and adorable children can actually save the day and help those who are in need of them. With his old foster mother gone, he then got adopted by a new mother Elia the Fox and they continue to live their entire lives together with his foster father (you know who) until the end comes for them. Rainbow Tree The Rainbow Tree is where Wolfie was born. It was his "mother". It was a tree that gives birth by letting out the 7 colors of the rainbow to produce it's offspring. Wolfie was the light bluish color of the rainbow. Wolfie's home is magical! Full of wonders. And every daybreak or nightfall, the tree sends out the 7 colors of the rainbow to create children every once a month. Wolfie has taken the light bluish color. That's why Rainbow Tree is considered to be Wolfie's REAL mother. The Rainbow Tree can also release a magnificent glow every night, which symbolizes a lullaby to make it's children fall asleep. The tree can also produce offspring every once a month. Personality Wolfie happens to be intelligent, cute, and an ace pilot. He loves food especially French Fries. He can be quite stubborn at times and curious knowing what sort of private time his friends are doing. He also seems to be training as part of the jedi clan with Ramon as his master. But sometimes he can get really angry and ransack anything or anybody he sees when something from him is lost or when a loved o ne of his died. He is also considered to be the youngest and yet cutest among the team. He is also mischievous and loves playing a lot which can sometimes lead him to trouble. whatsoever.....Know more about Wolfie in http://bettyarmado.deviantart.com/ Abilities #Wolfie has the ability to fly at any level and never gets dizzy or confused to where he is. #Wolfie is a techno- kind of guy so he loves using gadgets and fixing anything without failing #Wolfie can be to irresistable to anyone leaving even the antagonists to fall for his adorable face #Wolfie also seems to be a padawan in training. #Wolfie, like Shadow the Hedgehog, has teleportation abilities. #Wolfie, like Ramon, has ice abilities so he can freeze just about anything. He can even make objects or animals out of ice! Gallery Category:Wolves Category:Males